Problematic Wish Maker: Bleach
by megaclock95
Summary: Ichigo on the way home from school finds a certain blond. And this is no normal blond...he can grant wishes. Just remember...be careful what you wish for. Read A/N


**Problematic Wish Maker: Bleach**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm really late on Code Genesis. Well actually I had finished the revision of chapter and completed chapter two when I found out my computer had a virus. So right now I'll be entering this instead because I'm too pissed to continue Code Genesis now, though I will continue. And now here's the first story of my new series Problematic Wish Maker.**

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Ichigo walked down the street with his usual sour look adorning his face. First day back to school and it seemed like nothing had changed. Keigo doing thesame goofy things and Mizuiro acting all calm and collected. Chizuro groping Inoue and Tatsuki beating her into the ground.

Same routine and it was getting a bit boring.

He had been a few blocks from home when he heard a commotion. He peered into an alley to see a blond fighting against six guys. Now normally he'd probably keep walking but six against one was too unfair.

When he saw the blond grabbed from behind he made his move. He dived forward into four guys, decking one and knocking them out. He twisted around to lay a vicious kick to the side of one's head, they were sent sprawling on the ground.

The blond had beaten the guy behind into the brick wall. He slammed the heel of his sandal into a pursuer's abdomen and grabbed another by the scruff of their neck and gave a knee to the stomach.

There was one scrawny guy left bawling with wet pants. He tried to run, but ended up face first in a wall.

The blond on at Ichigo as he sat against a wall. "Thanks..."

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."he said as he wiped the accumulated sweat from his brow. "And you?"

With a large smile on his face he said "Uzumaki Naruto."

Ichigo cracked his back and picked up his bag. "Well, Naruto, mind coming back to my place? My dad's a doctor. So he should be able to help with those cuts and bruises." Ichigo walked out not waiting for an answer.

Now Naruto had to admit, he was pretty banged up. "Sure." He followed the red-head. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Ichigo's street.

"So...exactly what were you guys fighting over?"he had been planning to ask after he had been properly bandaged, but his curiosity finally got to him.

Naruto gave a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Wishes."

A perplexed look covered the red-head's face. "Wishes? What do you mean?"

Naruto tapped Ichigo's head with a finger. A sly smirk adorned his face. "What I mean is that I can grant wishes. And this particular guy made a wish that backfired."

Ichigo had a look of unbelief across his face. "Oh really, what happened? Did he turn into a dog?"

The blond's eyes widened. "Actually, yeah!"

The red-head rolled his eyes. He turned to his front door. "We're here."

As soon as the door opened he was kicked in the face by his father.

"Haha, son, how many times do I have to tell you to always keep your gua-"before Isshin could finished he knocked down by a kick from his son.

"Damn it old man! Don't you see we have a patient?"just as he finished Ichigo was also knocked down.

"Ah, I see. Well let's go..."

Naruto gave an awkward smile. "Uzumaki Naruto."he was dragged in by two little girls.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Two hours had passed. And during Naruto had stayed for dinner with the family and was later recommended to stay for the night in Ichigo's room by Isshin. The family had learned that Naruto was new in town and was an orphan.

Currently Naruto laid besides Ichigo's bed on a sleeping bag. He was ready to drift off to dream land when Ichigo began to speak.

"So that thing about granting wishes, is it true?"he felt pretty stupid asking but decided to anyway.

"Yeah, totally. Why, you wanna make a wish?"Naruto sat up and looked to the red-head.

The boy flushed. He felt incredibly stupid now. "Um...well...yeah."

Naruto smiled. "Well, before you do wish, let me give you some warnings."

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, first off, I can only grant one person one wish, so make it count. Second, it takes six hours for it to take effect and during the entire time you'll be asleep. Third if you do change, in any way, everyone will remember you that way, unless they have had contact with me."he turned back to the red-head with his eyes dead serious.

"Fourth, and I cannot stress this enough, be very specific. The outcome of your wish depends not only on yourself but also the people around you."

Ichigo could tell he wasn't joking about this. "What do you mean?"

Naruto thought of an example. He scratched his head, wondering if his answer would be a good one. "Well, say if you wished for someone to love you, and this person's most favorite things in the world were...dogs."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Dogs?"

Naruto gave him a glare, "Let me finish." Ichigo gave him a signal to continue. "Well, if this person loved dogs the most of anything...you'd become a dog. And you'd be stuck that way."

Ichigo gaped at him. "Shit!"Naruto nodded his head.

He gave one last final warning. "So be very careful."

Ichigo immediately went into a thinking position. Now what could he wish for? Those new shoes he wanted? Keigo to stop be such an idiot or...his mother! He could wish for his mother to be brought back to life...now how to phrase that without a bad outcome? Maybe he should say...

"ICHIGO!"crashing through the door was Isshin. He landed atop of Ichigo's head with his hands on his waist. "How many times do I have to tell you! Always keep your guard up!"he was knocked down when a fist collided to his face.

"Dammit dad! We were talking!"Isshin arose from the floor with a bloody nose.

"Oh, sorry about that kid."he hopped up to a standing position. And then ran out yelling "See you tomorrow then!"

Naruto looked to Ichigo's face to see he was grinding his teeth together. Fearing the he tried to calm him down. "Ichigo do-"

"I wish," Naruto's eyes widened to enormous sizes, it was too late "my dad would stop those stupid surprise attacks!"right after completing his sentence, he collapsed.

Naruto peered over the boy's body with a blank face. "This is not going to turn out well."

He laid down and decided to just wait 'til morning to see what would happen.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

Ichigo started the day with a huge headache. It felt as if someone were slamming a hammer into his head repeatedly.

A cheery yell from his father was heard. "Ichigo, come down before I have to come get you!" He groaned as he looked over the edge of his bed.

There was Naruto sleeping in a ball. _'Guess you were lying about those wishes, huh?'_he thought with a small frown.

He stood from his bed and immediately felt that something was..._off_. He shrugged away the feeling and went to the bathroom. On his way he saw his sisters smile lightly to him. So far everything seemed normal. Until...

When he reached the bathroom he closed the door and upon turning around, he found the slender face of a girl staring at him from the mirror.

Her bright red hair stopped at her jaw line, which was now rounder. The shoulder were slimmer, so much that the shirt fell from one shoulder.

Big chocolate eyes widened in realization. He...she was a girl!

A silent scream escaped her mouth she ran back to her room. As soon as she was in she locked the door.

She turned her eyes to the blonde on the floor. He was still sleeping...so she walked over and kicked his ass. Literally.

"Wake up! Wake up now! You have some explaining to do!"she continued to kick him until he finally sat up.

He wiped at his eyes with a fist and yawned. "Wha- What is it?"

"Look."

He looked up to see a girl version of Ichigo...a cute, rapable, drool worthy, Ichigo. "Why good morning, cutie- pie."for that, he kicked in the nose.

A vein popped out on her forehead. "Don't call me cute! Now sit up and explain this!"

Naruto had risen from the floor to Ichigo's bed. "Well, there's really nothing to explain. I told you to be careful what you wish for."

The red-head only got madder. "What?! I only wished that my dad would stop attacking me!"

Naruto placed a hand on his chin. "Well," Ichigo looked to him. "Did your dad ever surprise attack your sisters?"

Ichigo thought about it and shook her head. "No."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Then that's it. Your father's personality was to roughhouse with boys, while he also believes that girls should not be involved with danger at all."the blonde smiled at his explanation. "That's why you're a girl!"

Ichigo's eyes had widened to incredible sizes. She grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and pulled him to her chest. "Please...you have to change me back."

Naruto's eyes strayed to the floor. He rested a hand on top of Ichigo's trembling ones. "Ichigo. There's something I didn't tell you..."he looked to her eyes "I can only make five wishes every two years. That was my last wish...even if you were to find someone willing to wish...I couldn't make another for two years. I'm sorry."

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**


End file.
